Carry On, My Wayward Warbler
by Lizzy Borg
Summary: Dean Winchester, head Warbler at Dalton Academy was already set to have a great year with his brother Sam and his best friend Gabriel when he meets Sam, and his entire world turns upside down. (No canon Glee characters.) Rated T, Destiel and background Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so, so sorry. I just thought it would be really, really hot to have the boys of SPN in Warbler uniforms and it all kinda evolved from there... I'm not using any actual Glee characters, just the Dalton setting. Song used in this chapter is All To Myself by Marianas Trench.  
Bold is just Dean singing, Italics is just Warblers, and both is both.**

Dean Winchester stood on a windowsill in a rarely used classroom, calmly watching his boys get ready for their big premiere. There were a few veterans here and there straightening ties and warming up groups, but most of the guys in there were previously unrecognized talent, performing in public for the first time. The nerves crackled around the room, causing people to talk loudly, quickly and about topics that would have been incredibly embarrassing if they weren't about five minutes away from either humiliating themselves or becoming school celebrities.  
Scanning the room for a familiar blond head, Dean let out a small sigh of satisfaction. He had been a Warbler since freshman year, on the council since sophomore year, and head councilman since junior year. Now it was senior year, and he had nowhere else to excel except to a National championship. Oh, life was good. He was a bisexual, good looking, athlete-singer in an all-boy's school that was like heaven for prep school fetishists. Which Dean wasn't, but he definitely thought the uniform corduroys and blazers did wonders to even the most unremarkable ass.  
"Hey, boss!" Dean's second in command, Gabriel Novak, had somehow managed to sneak up on him. "Get down here."  
Dean slipped down off of the window sill, landing on his feet in a not very graceful way. Let's be glad I'm not dancing. "What's up, bro?"  
His best friend gave his customary smirk. Gabe always enjoyed chaos. "Everybody's just about ready to go. The reporter from The Circuit is here."  
Dean grinned, a little more confident than he actually felt. "Somebody to document our triumph?"  
"Or fall from triumph." Dean just rolled his eyes; he knew that Gabe was incredibly loyal to the Warblers, he just enjoyed a joke once in a whi-screw that, he joked around constantly. But that didn't mean he wasn't dedicated.  
Gabe's watch beeped, and he held it up. "One minute to showtime, boss."  
Dean grinned excitedly, cupping his hands around his mouth. "WARBLERS. FORMATION."  
There was quiet, frantic whispering as the boys solemnly formed their signature triangle. Dean stood at the front, closest to the doors. His best friend Gabe was on his right side, his brother Sam on his left, he was about to make Warbler history with the best first performance ever…how could his life get any better?

Castiel Novak was antsy. Sure he was bored, but it was mostly because of his damn confining dapper blazer. Every time he took a glance in the mirror he winced, and not just because of the acne that always seemed to be sprouting up across his nose. He just looked so…stiff. Unnatural. The white, stiff button up was pretty bad but Castiel was used to those, having been in private school uniforms basically his entire life. He had never had to wear a blazer, though. Ever. And he hated it.  
His brother Gabriel had been the one to convince their parents to transfer Castiel here. Good for him, he had said, challenging academics, and fabulous extracurriculars. The Novaks had just nodded and smiled, signing on the dotted line and initialing where it was marked. They never had any problems paying for anything, and Gabriel had once again used his charms to take advantage of their parents' seemingly endless bank account.  
So here Castiel was, at this pretentious boarding school with a bunch of snobby elitists that all drove fancy cars and had homes in the Hamptons. Gabriel and his parents had dragged him away from the only real people he had ever known and plopped him here, back in shiny gold land again. And Castiel was the good son, right? He was the good one who said yes father, yes mother and did the right thing. So he'd just have to make do.  
Castiel fingered the strap of the expensive camera around his neck, eyeing around the large room filled with boys in blazers on shiny laptops or talking into shiny phones or checking their shiny watches. He was stuck in here for maybe ten more minutes, and then he could go off to the room he and Gabriel shared, take of the cursed blazer and maybe sleep, for God's sake. It was finally Friday and after only a week of Dalton's fast paced life Castiel was drained. The only thing that was keeping him from a much deserved sleep was…well it was complicated.  
Gabriel (who appeared to have a hand in practically every club, organization and class in this school) had signed Castiel up for The Circuit, the student newspaper, much to his little brother's dismay.  
"Gabriel, you know I can't write! I barely passed English last year, and that was because you blackmailed her!"  
"And you're welcome," Gabe had said. "But bro, I told them that you'd do anything they needed and they're really desperate for staff members after the whole mess with Angus-"  
Castiel had given him a look that Gabe was well used to. "Gabriel, I have no time for your antics right now."  
Gabriel had let out a long sigh. "Fine. I can tell them you'd like to be a photographer, which I think they'd prefer…"  
"Thank you, Gabriel." So Gabriel had told the staff at The Circuit, and they had all agreed that Castiel would be their photographer. And that was all well and good until Joshua had called Castiel up at 3 AM that morning, saying that he had totally forgotten, The Circuit always got a photograph of the first Warbler performance and a quote from the lead councilman, and if he could maybe have that together by tomorrow night "in the usual format" that would be great.  
So here he was, all thanks to his dumb brother. And Castiel couldn't even right the incredible wrong Gabriel had done him by forcing him to help because Gabriel was part of the legendary Warblers, and would be performing this afternoon. And the assbutt refused to help him at all, only smirking when Castiel begged him to introduce him to the lead Warbler. "I'm not going to play matchmaker for you, little brother. Find another way to get into some dude's pants."  
Castiel had flushed bright red, getting angrier. "Firstly, you're the one who got me this job in the first place, you assbutt! You should help me with it if you can!" Gabriel had shrugged, as if to say Nah. What else you got? "Secondly, the only condition of my informing you of my sexuality was that you would not make jokes about it."  
"I already knew you were gay before you told me, bro. So I really shouldn't have to follow your rules." Gabriel had smirked, but had to run out of the room when Castiel had started throwing highlighters and Post-It Notes at him.  
A loud round of applause burst Castiel from his memories of smacking Gabriel in the cheek with an orange sticky heart, causing him to sit up straight in preparation. A group of boys had marched in, led by…Castiel stood up, almost full on gaping at the guy at the front of the group. He was tall (although not as tall as the boy on his left side) and tan. This guy clearly didn't feel uncomfortable in his uniform, despite the muscles that were clear even under the layers meant to disguise unique features. Two green eyes shone with triumph from his clear, chiseled face. The boy's hair was slightly gelled down, but it still stuck up with a few spikes, something Castiel's hair had never been able to do.  
Suddenly, one of the boy's eyes winked, and Castiel realized that they were staring at each other. His face suddenly flushing bright red, he looked down at his hands, realizing they were clutching the camera. He raised it to his eye to hide his face and took a picture, not caring what of as long as it covered his flaming cheeks for time to recover.

Dean realized he had been staring at the beautiful boy only after Gabe elbowed him, hard. "Enough dramatic silence!" he hissed, "give the signal already!" Dean swallowed, still staring at the photographer, then flicked three fingers up behind his back. 3…2…1…  
The Warblers burst into a much-rehearsed song, Dean jumping immediately into his lead vocals but singing with new feeling, still staring at-you guessed who.

**Don't patronize, I realize,**  
**I'm losing and this is my real life. **  
**I'm half asleep, and I'm wide awake; **  
**This habit is always so hard to break.**  
**I don't wanna be the bad guy,**  
**I've been blamin' myself, and I think you know why. **  
**I'm killin' time, and time's killin' you,**  
**Every way that I do**

**Didja say-**  
_**please just follow me**_  
_**I thought you wanted me**_  
_**'cause I want you all to myself**_  
_**I can try to suck it up**_  
_**I just can't suck it up**_  
_**Make me feel like someone else**__._

As Dean sang, he saw the boy glance up from his camera, watching Dean back. Dean had always heard he was sexy when he sang, but this was the first time he thought somebody was sexy when they were watching. His teeth were nibbling his lower lip, turning it pink. His black, rumpled hair just ached to either be brushed or further disturbed. His blue eyes which were darting around below low lids were breathtaking, like the ocean or a lake or…some water that was too deep to swim in because people could drown in its depths…

**I'm under the gun, you're like the only one**  
**I just can't decide what I'm running from.**  
**This isn't what I wanted but **  
**I can't keep my filthy freaking mouth shut.**  
**It's not enough, it's never enough**  
**I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck.**  
**I can't focus it, but I'm trying, over and over again.**

**Didja say-**  
_**please just follow me**_  
_**I thought you wanted me**_  
_**'cause I want you all to myself**_  
_**I can try to suck it up**_  
_**I just can't suck it up**_  
_**Make me feel like someone else. **_  
_**please just follow me**_  
_**I thought you wanted me**_  
_**'cause I want you all to myself**_  
_**I can try to suck it up**_  
_**I just can't suck it up**_  
_**Make me feel like someone else.**_

_Nana, nana, na._  
_Nana, nana, nana._  
_Nana, nana, na._  
_Nana, nana, nana._

**please just follow me**  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try to suck it up**  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like…**

**Didja say-**  
_**please just follow me**_  
_**I thought you wanted me**_  
_**'cause I can't stay with someone else**_  
_**I can try to suck it up**_  
_**I just can't suck it up**_  
_**I want you all to myself-!**_  
_**Didja say-**_  
_**please just follow me**_  
_**I thought you wanted me**_  
_**'cause I want you all to myself**_  
_**I can try to suck it up**_  
_**I just can't suck it up**_  
_**Make me feel like someone else.**_

The Warblers finished singing and dancing, hands behind their backs, breathing hard with triumphant grins on their faces. The crowd was going crazy, and Dean could count at least five cell phone cameras that were going to make this performance to viral. But honestly, all he cared about was the one photographer in the back of the room, taking a few last pictures and disappearing out the back door.  
"Gabe!" Dean hissed.  
"What, boss? Did I do something wrong? I thought we rocked that!"  
"No! What? Yeah! We did great!" Dean turned to his best friend. "Did you see that photographer? Black hair, blue eyes?"  
"Yeah…" Gabe grinned. It was his I know something you don't know grin. Dean hated it.  
"Well? Do you know him? What's his name? How come I haven't seen him before?"  
Gabe cackled, just a little. "I know him, very well. He's my bro."  
"Why haven't you told me about him before?"  
"I have! You never listen!"  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I have no time for this…Gabe, what's his name?"  
Gabe smirked. "Castiel. Castiel Novak."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies for the wait. Bolded singing is Gabe, italicized is Sam, both is both. **

**Please review if you like it!**

The dumb look on Dean's face was priceless. Not that Gabe would admit it to anybody (read: everybody except for Dean) but he relished the utter confusion and surprise of a well planned prank. He didn't want his best friend getting hot and heavy with his brother of course, just…_ew._But he did think confident, self assured, bisexual Dean would be a good friend for his awkward, just out of the closet brother. The fact that Dean was apparently head over heels for Cas already was just (chocolate butter cream) icing on the cake. Of course, Cas wouldn't reciprocate. Dean totally wasn't his type.

"…Your _brother_?" Dean asked for about the sixty-ninth time.

"Yeah, Dean-o. My brother. Why? Is it his gawky exterior as opposed to my lusciousness?" Gabe placed a hand on his hip, and Sam gave a little snort. "He may be weird, but all in all he's a good kid."

"You don't look alike," Dean said, distractedly.

"I know. We've been through this. I'm a gorgeous sex god. Castiel…isn't."

To Gabriel's sudden horror, Dean shrugged and blushed on the corner of his cheekbones. "He could be-"

Gabriel made a cross with his fingers. "No! No! No having the hots for my brother! Bad! Bad Dean!" Sam laughed.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, a little too harshly, "I've had to put up with your epic crush on Sam for years!"

Sam's eyes widened and his eyes shot towards Gabe, who just rolled his eyes. "Right, Dean. Right, because what I need in my life is a jailbait boyfriend."

"Yeah," Sam chimed in, "and all I need is an arrogant, perverted douche-"

"Hey! Rude!" Gabe protested.

"It's true!" Sam said, holding up his hands.

Gabe scowled, turning back to Dean. "So are you going to fuck my brother or not?"

Dean turned bright red. "Okay, firstly Gabe? I would never just…I need emotions too, before I sleep with somebody."

"You don't need emotions to sleep with Sebastian," Gabe reminded him.

Dean squirmed a little bit. "Lust is an emotion."

"No it isn't," Sam said. "But can we not talk about my brother's sex life right now?"

"Please. Yes. Thank you," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam grinned. "So seriously, you and Cas?"

"You know Cas?"

"Yeah, of course," Sam said, "you went to Gabe's party, right? All of the Warblers went."

"Of course I went," Dean said, looking away.

"He brought Sebastian," Gabe said, rolling his eyes. "They went and fucked in my bedroom."

"Ew, okay. Gross," Sam said.

"That's what I said!" Gabe said.

Dean scowled. "What happened to not talking about my sex life?"

"Right, right." Gabe winked at Sam, who looked inquisitive, but smiled. "We can sing about it instead."

"What-" Sam smacked the radio on, blasting Push Play through the room.

Gabe danced towards Dean, grinning and dancing lewdly.

_Meet me at my door, by the end of the night you'll be screaming for_

_More, more, more of me, _

_Tonight's a big night, so let's make history. _

"Jesus," Dean said, disturbed, starting to back away towards the dorms.

Sam went over next to Gabe, spinning and jumping onto the couch. Other Warblers who had stuck around after the performance gathered, laughing and dancing.

**My lips touch your lips, my hands on your hiiiips **

Sam spun his hips, and then looked at Gabe, who to Dean's horror winked. They leaned towards each other and sang in harmony.

**_What's it gonna take for you_**

**_To gimme my good night kiss?_**

Dean scoffed, walking out of the room, rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately, Gabe and Sam followed him.

_Oh, whoa,_ Gabe sang, _my heart is moving fast but my hands are moving slow._

**Oh, whoa,** Sam responded, **feels so right, you just can't say no.**

Dean started walking faster, eventually running down the hall, but still followed by his singing best friend and brother, who had gotten to the chorus.

**_Late night, gonna hit the town, _**

**_Gonna take you out, gonna make you go whoa, _**

**_Midnight Romeo;_**

**_Show me yours and I'll show you mine,_** (Dean winced, turning down his hallway and dashing towards his room.)

**_Gonna make you swear, gonna feel you head to toe, _**(nearing his room now, it was so close…)

**_You know I'm your Midnight Romeo-_** Dean opened the door, ducking inside and slamming the door shut, locking it. He turned around with a sigh, ready to get into homework (preferably listening to AC/DC or Led Zeppelin, not this erotic pop crap.)

Only problem was, his stuff…wasn't exactly there. Instead was a pile of cardboard boxes, blazers and camera film. On the neatly made bed lay a crumpled uniform, like somebody had just needed to get it off. Across the room next to the window sat a figure bent over a laptop, with messy black hair and in a gray t-shirt.

"Hey Gabe," the gruff voice said, "nice performance."

Dean froze. Oh my god. The hair, and the build, and the camera parts… This was Castiel's room. Castiel _Novak_. As in Gabe's brother.

Cas appeared to figure out that something was up when he spun around in the chair and saw Dean. His eyes widened. "…Hello."

"…Hi," Dean said. "Hey." He couldn't say anything except for salutations. Cas was wearing a worn gray AC/DC t-shirt, and holey blue jeans. Still breathtaking. "Um. Okay. So our brothers chased me down the hall singing obnoxious songs, and I wanted to know if I could wait it out."

Cas' lips twitched into a small smile. "Under one condition," he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, raising his hands helplessly. "Yes. Anything."

Cas grinned. "You have to give me an interview."

"What?"

"An interview." Cas rolled his eyes. "I need to get a quote from you for the newspaper."

Dean smirked. "A writer, huh?" Hobbies. Yes. Good. Safe topic.

Cas shrugged. "No, more of a photographer. I just need to get a quote from you."

Dean nodded. "I can do that…can we do it later, though? I need time to think up something…relatively smart." _I can't be coherent when I'm looking at you in that baggy t-shirt, Jesus H. Christ, what was he gonna do?_

Cas shrugged. "Sounds good." He turned in his chair, back towards the laptop. "You're free to watch TV, if you'd like."

Dean smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Cas." He saw the back of the head nod, and he lay on Cas' bed, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. Currently, it was paused on an episode of Days of Our Lives. Snorting, Dean changed channels until he found Dr. Sexy M.D., laying back and watching it. Cas glanced over about ten minutes later and saw Dean animatedly watching the TV, laughing at the sexual entendres and gasping when Dr. Piccolo confessed that she had had sex with Dr. Sexy in the operating room.

Then Cas glanced down at the keyboard, blushing slightly. He was not going to do this. Not again.


End file.
